


A Dream Come True

by Ketania



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, here comes the angst train, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketania/pseuds/Ketania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was ten o'clock when Chat arrived on the rooftop behind his dear Lady, adoration sparkling in his eyes as he witnessed her silhouetted against the night sky and the lights of Paris. Everything in the city was beautiful, every star was blinding, but nothing were more perfect than she.<br/>"Good evening, Bugaboo. How's my favourite bug tonight?" He grinned, playfulness in his voice.<br/>"Favourite? I hope you know that while you're my favourite cat, you don't hold the key to my heart." Ladybug teased back, unknowing of how the words pierced a hole through her partner's chest and taunted him.<br/>"Hm, do I have a rival?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for this angst but I am also not sorry
> 
> suffer with me

Adrien couldn't sleep. One in the morning, and he couldn't get to sleep like he usually could within five seconds after his busy days. Obviously, this morning was the exception. It was no surprise, really, after what'd happened in his dream. Ladybug rejected him with cruel words that shattered his fragile heart like glass hit with a sledgehammer. It only lasted a few minutes, but he couldn't shake the following sleepless night, and he couldn't get rid of the fear of that horrible feeling, and he couldn't hide how terrible the nightmare had been. The only thing he could get rid of was the tear-soaked pillow and exchange it for a dry one. Little did he know when he changed it that he'd end up soaking that one, too.

Plagg tried to comfort him, did all he could to ease the boy's sobbing, but the Kwami couldn't rid himself of how sorry he felt for Adrien, nor could he brush off how sad he felt that Ladybug couldn't see the wood for the trees (or rather, she couldn't see the amazing boy right in front of her and kept pushing him away), and he couldn't hide how melancholy he ended up. The only thing he could get rid of was the feeling of loneliness Adrien was experiencing.

Adrien only managed to cram in an hour and a half of sleep on his damp pillow, with Plagg nestled by his chest. He awoke groggy and depressed, and he ended up half-wishing he hadn't slept at all.

  


School was horrible. He couldn't concentrate, not with the stinging words from his dream stuck in his mind. Nino had never seen his best friend like this, and he'd never been more worried. Adrien had received more than one reprimand from his teachers, though he didn't give a damn as long as they didn't notify his father.

He was looking forward to, and dreading, seeing his real Ladybug.

  


It was ten o'clock when Chat arrived on the rooftop behind his dear Lady, adoration sparkling in his eyes as he witnessed her silhouetted against the night sky and the lights of Paris. Everything in the city was beautiful, every star was blinding, but nothing were more perfect than she. "Good evening, Bugaboo. How's my favourite bug tonight?" He grinned, playfulness in his voice. "Favourite? I hope you know that while you're my favourite cat, you don't hold the key to my heart." Ladybug teased back, unknowing of how the words pierced a hole through her partner's chest and taunted him. "Hm, do I have a rival? Who's this special someone?" "Chat, if I tell you, you're going to get all sad and jealous. I know you too well." She sighed, turning to face him. "No I won't, I promise." Ladybug stared at him, silent, for a few moments that felt like forever. "Adrien. The model." He almost jumped, startled at hearing his own name come from her mouth. She rubbed her temples. "This is why I don't tell you things." She mumbles, clearly annoyed. Chat wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry tears of joy at the news, but in the end, he decided to do neither. "I-I'm not jealous! Trust me, I just... Can't tell you why, or you'll kill me." "Why? I'm not going to ki-" His partner inhaled sharply, whirling back around to look at him with wide cerulean eyes. "No." "No what?" "Oh no, no, no!" "Do you want to know or not?" And then it dawned on Chat that maybe she wasn't freaking out over finding out he had an important reason to hide his happiness, but rather over figuring out who he is. "Oh my god.." He heardher whisper, watching her carefully for how she was going to react after the initial shock.

"Idiot!" "I know." "Stupid boy!" "That's fair." Their conversation continued on exactly like that, until the weight of a thousand tonnes crushed down on him knives stabbed him in the heart, and her words haunted him for a few moments before he coulf take in their full meaning. "I hate you!" Eyes brimming with tears immediately, he was tugged down by his bell to her level while she stared him in the face, fury residing in her expression. "I hate you!" She repeated, and he was reminded of his sleepless night a few days ago. Only, this time, it was much, much worse. A tear made its way down his cheek, trailing off near his chin. "L-Ladybug, I'm sorry, really, I am, but if you don't want me here, just let me go. I'll just go home, and if it's what you want, I'll leave you alone." He managed to get out between the cruel pangs of pain he felt in his chest. She remained silent. "If it's not too much, c-can I just ask why?" Ladybug moved her arms away from around her knees and slowly looked up at him, as if the fate of the world depended on what she said next. "I don't know why!" He didn't know what to say. First she seemed to be so behind the cause for hating him, and now she just.. Couldn't tell him why? "I-If I make you feel like that, I shouldn't be around you. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to figure it out, but I.. No, this is my fault." He scoffed. "Clearly I'm not very good at making you happy, nor fixing situations like these, so I'm not very good for you. You deserve someone better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle up for chapter 2 guys


	2. Daydreams

Adrien sulked in class.

And Marinette knew exactly why.

And it's all. Her. Fault.

She wished she could take everything back, but words leave permanent scars.

Unless.. Actions speak louder than words. Actions could fix all this. She needed to do something about it.

 

"Adrien?" Marinette called at the end of class, surprisingly brave, though now she knew he was Chat, of all people, she was a little more at ease. He turned to look at her as he packed his books away, a downcast expression on his face, but said nothing in reply. "What's wrong?" He stared at her for a moment, conflicted emotions flying around behind his eyes, before he zipped up his bag and left without a word. He didn't even know she was Ladybug, and he didn't want to talk. God, she'd messed up worse than she'd first thought.

 

She didn't hate Chat. Really, she didn't. She couldn't explain why she said what she said to him though. Was it because he'd revealed himself? Maybe. The only thing she truly knew was that she had to make things right and fast. A fiery whirl of questions burned through her mind as she swung to a more private rooftop that they often met up at, if not at one of the famous Parisian landmarks. If it was as much of an escape as he said, he'd probably be outside, bounding across rooftops and leaping over streets.

"Chat?" She called, but received no answer. Ladybug tried once more, but all in vain. Instead, she sat herself down on the edge of the rooftop, turning her thoughts away from him as much as she was able and onto the beauty of the city below. Even with the Eiffel Tower behind her, it was still always magnificent. If only she could fully appreciate it and not be stressing over what she said to- no. It wasn't that simple. Chat. He mattered more to her than anyone else. Chat and Adrien, as one, especially: the two most important boys in her life, one who was a shining Angel and the other who was a flirtatious jokester who always had her back and knew just when to be there for her. Chat Noir. That's who she had to fix things with. That's the persona who she'd told she hated, who she was now unequivocally enamoured with, who'd stolen her heart without her knowing it was him. Always kind. Always loyal to her, so willing to risk himself. Awfully brave, so much so that he would, without hesitation, save someone in exchange for his own safety, especially her; his Lady, the girl he loved.

 

Moping around on one roof wasn't what he was used to.

Chat was accustomed to wind whipping past him, leaping between rows of houses and other buildings. Not today. Yes, one roof would do just nicely for him. One roof simply because coming across the girl who now hated him would be disastrous, would be horrible, and mostly for her. For him, no lie, he was terribly upset, but if she meant what she'd said last night, he knew she wouldn't want to see him. Ladybug always meant what she said.

And so he sat himself down and cried.

How could he have done this? How had he messed up so bad? God, there were barely any tears; he'd cried so much over the last two days and nights. She didn't want him. His partner hated him. That amazing girl. The love of his life, and she despised him, and really, what did he expect? He'd been told not to reveal himself, that she didn't want him to know who she was and that she didn't want to know who he was. The only one to blame is himself for doing that to her.

If only he could apologise.

 

Where was that damn cat? Really, there wasn't much place else she hadn't checked. Only one area left.

Surely he was there.

He was.

"Chat?" Ladybug called for what was probably the twentieth time that evening. He didn't answer her. "Chat? I'm sorry for what I said last night. I didn't mean it, I swear. It was just.. The heat of the moment. I'm so sorry I did this to you, and I have no idea why I told you I hated you and called you dumb and everything else.. I understand if you don't want me here." No move was made by her partner.  
"You don't have to apologise to me. I did something you didn't want me to do. I shouldn't have said what I said that made you figure it out. You shouldn't be sorry. I should be sorry." Chat sighed, hanging his head even lower. He looked.. Lost.  
"That wasn't your fault. You didn't explicitly tell me and you didn't try to tell me. Come on, stop sulking." He scoffed at that, glancing at her over his shoulder.  
"I'm upset. I'm sulking for a reason."  
"Chat, I came to make things right. If you've changed your mind about me, then I'll go." That elicited a reaction out of him. He turned to her, staring at her in silent question. He didn't want to anger her again. If he did, he'd end up broken beyond repair. Ladybug smiled her warm smile, the one that Chat loved so much, the one that lit up the skies of Paris more than any of the city lights, or the stars. She took a few steps closer to him, gingerly kneeling down to his level. Her form of an answer to his question. "Here, kitty, kitty."

Chat leapt towards her, wrapping his arms around her as her felt her hug back. Usually, as the taller one and the member of the duo that had to comfort her when things went wrong (she had a habit of over-thinking), he comforted her, but that time was the exception. Chat found himself laying almost in her lap as she gently, ever so gently, combed her fingers through his hair. He wouldn't have traded it for the world. No, finally, despite the fact she was still a mystery to him, a complete enigma that he had yet to decipher, she loved him. Ladybug loved him, no matter what he wore, because that's who she was: so caring, and compassionate. She knew him, and hadn't decided that he wasn't worth it when she found out. She saw the good in him, the same bits she saw in Adrien, but so much more as well, so much more than his kindness and selflessness. Adrien had been perfect, but as both Chat and him? That was another story. And she could have him, if she chose to.

She chose to.

"Chat?" He didn't reply, but instead looked up at her. She had to admit, he did act like a complete kitten. "Would you still love me if I was different in my other life? If I wasn't as good as Ladybug?" It took him a moment for him to reply, but when he did, she was shocked.  
"Of course." Ladybug braces herself with a deep breath, for her next words could change everything.  
"I'm.. I'm Marinette." Chat gives her an awestruck look, before wordlessly pulling her into a hug and purring quietly to himself. "Thank you, Kitty."

Oh, she definitely chose to have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH THE CHILDREN THROUGH THEIR HARD TIMES AND WITH ME FOR BEING LAZY AND NOT TYPING THE LAST 50 OR SO WORDS OF THIS SO I COULD POST IT

**Author's Note:**

> buckle up for chapter 2 guys


End file.
